The use of networked electronics has increased in all areas of home and work life. For example, the popularity and ubiquity of smartphones and application usage has exploded over the last decade, in part fed by the increase in broadband and streaming usage. Wearable devices, in the form of smart watches have recently been gaining in popularity, with multiple manufacturers establishing communication links between the smart watches and corresponding smartphones. Other areas such as home/work automation and telematics have benefited from the use of connected devices and led to the promise of the Internet of Things. Despite the explosion of usage, however, issues remain with tracking and coordinating of electronic devices.